Reflection
by YooDidii
Summary: Mirror mirror on the wall, who is- Ooops, not that mirror. It's just a mirror with a weird legend, it's said that if someone is lucky enough and stands in front of the mirror, they'll see the reflection of their future lovers. Yeah, Kagami didn't believe it until he saw someone in the mirror... guess who? (Bad summaries) AoKaga
1. Chapter 1-The mirror

**New fic... and AoKaga again he hhe XP**

**Please enjoy this story~**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know... All of this gorgeous characters belonged to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**Thank a lot~ to Jessiejj for willing beta'd this story XD**

Kagami's though

"Talking"

_Past_

**REFLECTION**

**Chapter 1**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kagami's POV**

"I wanna go to Sannenzaka Ninnenzaka!"  
"No, I wanna go to Kyoto Tower!"  
"We have to go over the Togetsukyo bridge!"

Haaahhh ... I hope all of this ends quickly.  
I just wanted to spend my holiday at my apartment while cooking new recipes or practicing basketball, and maybe eat some cheeseburgers at Maji burger. If Kuroko hadn't threatened me using Tetsuya #2 and forced me to come along, I would be resting in my apartment right now.

Yeah, now I'm at an inn in Kyoto with the boys of my team. Aida-senpai couldn't join us because she has some business with her family. And here I am now among my friends and my senpai who are debating the places that we'll visit in Kyoto...

Hmm? What's this?  
I picked up a flyer about a museum. There are some photos of a beautiful landscape and in the center of it, there is a building with European look.

"What're you looking at, Kagami-kun?"  
"Whoaaa! Kuroko!"  
Kuroko looked at me with a flat face as usual.  
"What?"  
I sighed and shaked my head.  
"Nah, forget it."  
Kiyoshi-senpai took the flyer from my hand and shouted out to everyone in the room.  
"Hey look! There is an interesting museum! Why don't we just going here?"

Everyone was looking at Kiyoshi-senpai with a strange look. Various kinds of comments said to reject the idea. Who'd want to spend his vacation in a museum staring at historical artifacts?  
"But there is a unique legend in this museum! There is a magic mirror!"  
Magic mirror? All our attention was finally focused on Kiyoshi-senpai. Koganei-senpai grabbed the flyer from him. After reading it, he made a scene and screamed like Kiyoshi-senpai.

Sometimes I wonder how I could survive in a team with teammates like this.

"There is a magic mirror that's hundreds of years old. The origin of the mirror is unknown. It is said that if someone is lucky enough and stands in front of the mirror, they'll see the reflection of their destined partner."

All members of the team, yeah, ecxept me and Kuroko, glanced at each other and were grinning like idiots. Everyone agreed in the same voice.  
"We're going to this museum tomorrow morning!"  
Everyone cheered as they raised their hand.

Perfect.  
I'm going to spend my holiday going to a weird museum with some bullshit fairy tale about a mirror and the reflection of future lovers.

You're an UN-lucky person Kagami...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Somehow, I'm in the museum with my friends who are fighting over who gets to look in the mirror first.

Very mature.

After a while, they finally realized that the legend is simply a lie, and they began to look upset or yell 'liar' while pointing toward the mirror.  
Takahashi-san who became our guide was just smiling, looked at their behavior and said that they are just out of luck.

"Hey Kuroko, did you try the mirror?"  
Kuroko shrugged.  
"I've tried it before, but nothing happened."  
I laughed, I didn't think Kuroko was also interested with that kind of thing.

We were preparing to go back to the inn. Although the mirror wasn't like my teammates wanted, over all, this museum was very interesting and beautiful. It lies in the middle of the hill among the trees, with a fresh and relaxing atmosphere. The architecture also left us amazed when we first set foot in this museum. The museum also contains unique artifacts from around the world with exciting stories behind these objects that were told by Takahashi-san.

"Tch, I forgot my bag inside, I'm gonna go back in to get it."  
"Kagami-kun, do you need me to go with you?"  
"Shut up Kuroko! I'm not a kid!"  
I could hear Kuroko chuckling.

I went back to the museum and saw my bag near the magic mirror.  
"How could I leave my bag here?"  
I took my bag and accidentally passed the mirror and ...  
I was frozen.  
No no ... I must be mistaken.  
I AM DEFINITELY mistaken.

But the figure in the mirror didn't change or disappear. The figure smiled gently at me.  
Okay, this is enough.  
I immediately rushed over to Kuroko and the others.

"Are you okay Kagami-kun? You look pale."  
I shook my head. I saw Takahashi-san staring at me with knowing smile. This guy definitely knows something about the mirror.  
"Uuumm, Takahashi-san."  
"Yes?"  
"Is the legend of the mirror ... real?"  
"... Yes. Some people don't believe it and some people do. Since I became the guide of this museum, there are some lucky people who have succeeded to see their future lovers through the mirror."

"Are you sure the legend isn't wrong? Maybe we weren't seeing our beloved but rather our enemies or-"  
"No, we will see our destiny."  
"Maybe our biggest rivals?"  
Takahashi-san shook his head.  
"Or perhaps people who WE HATE THE MOST IN THE WORLD?!"  
Without realizing it, my voice was rising and I stared at Takahashi-san with a face full of hope that he will say 'Yes'.  
He smiled and shook his head once again.  
"We will see our destiny, our lovers, our partner, our husband or wife in the future."  
And I was speechless.  
Kuroko was staring at me curiously.  
"Did you see anything Kagami-kun?"  
"No! I didn't see anything! Or anyone!"

Yes, I didn't see anything.  
I saw absolutely nothing there.  
I didn't see a man with midnight blue eyes, tanned skin and blue hair.  
I must be mistaken.

If that's true, why of all people, should he be the one who stands in front of me!?

And the most important thing is... He's **a guy**!  
There must be something wrong here.  
Something REALLY wrong!

Yeah, believe it or not, the reflection I saw in the mirror is... the basta- errr **Aomine**.  
Yeah, you heard it right.

I will repeat once again.  
A-O-M-I-N-E ... Aomine Daiki!  
Oh God, you must hate me, right?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This sucks. The whole magic mirror thing had successfully made me unable to sleep. After returning to the inn, all the events that happened in the museum and the words of Takahashi-san continued echoing in my head.

_"According to those who succed to see their lovers reflection, after that, they would see their future life with their lovers through their dreams frequently."  
GULP!  
Well, I don't wanna have a dream like that. I really hope this is just some sick joke.  
"Are you joking, sir?"  
Takahashi-san laughed.  
"I'm one of the people who are 'lucky enough' to have seen the reflection of someone in the mirror."  
"Wha-"_

_"Kagami-kun, everyone is already back at the bus. You also need to go back there."  
Before I say anything, Kuroko nodded his head towards Takahashi-san and pulled my hand away. Takahashi-san replied with same gesture and waved at us. But I could faintly hear Takahashi-san's words before I got on the bus.  
"... and the girl became my wife, Kagami-san."_

It was all just a coincidence. You didn't see anything in the mirror, you will not dream of anything about him and all the things about the mirror are just mere children's tales.

Okay, I know I'm trying to entertain myself and unfortunately it isn't working.

I glanced around and looked at Kuroko, Kiyoshi-senpai, Hyuuga-senpai and Koganei-senpai who were already sleeping soundly. Don't worry Kagami, you just have to close your eyes and forget everything. You don't have to think hard, just face the reality.  
That's right, the legend was just a lie to attract visitors and there's nothing to worry about. I'll go back to my apartment and live my life as usual, get married, have children and live with my family.

Yes, there is **nothing** you need to **worry** about Kagami!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I could feel the morning sunlight hit my back.  
Hmm ... I'm still sleepy and I don't wanna wake up from my bed...

Eeerrr...  
Is it just me or is the pillow bigger and warmer?  
I tried to hug my pillow and 'the pillow' shifted.  
Wait ... what?  
My pillow can move?  
I just realized there was something wrapped around my waist and it looks like that something is couple of hands. Well, I can't deny that I was being embraced by someone!  
But who ...?!

Was Kuroko delirious and hugging me by mistake?  
No no, he wasn't. Whoever was hugging me now had a larger and warmer body than me. I felt safe and-  
What the fuck are you thinking about, Kagami!?  
This is not the time to think about it! I have to make sure who' dared hug me in my sleep!  
Uuumm .. It's not Teppei-senpai, right?  
Eeewww, I don't want to imagine it.  
And this unknown person was nuzzling my hair. I could feel his breath and hear his heartbeat.

Uuugh, That's enough!

I opened my eyes and what I saw next was ... tanned skin.  
I closed my eyes quickly.  
Relax Kagami .. relax ...  
Whoever the person is, he certainly has a body that's slightly bigger than mine and has dark skin.  
Kuroko ... No!  
Hyuuga Senpai ... No!  
Koganei-senpai ... No!  
Teppei-senpai ...? No ...  
So, who was actually hugging me now!?

I started fidgeting and was getting uncomfortable. It seems that this mysterious man realized my anxiety and start to wake up from his sleep as he loosened his hands on my waist.

Inhale.  
Exhale.

I tried to open my eyes once again and looked up slightly.  
GASP!

Crimson met dark blue.  
The older version of Aomine smiled warmly at me.  
"Morning, Taiga."  
And I shut my eyes again.

BA-DUMP  
Shit!

BA-DUMP  
Fuck!

BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP!  
Fuuuuuuuuck!

This must be a dream, this must be a dream!  
Is there a worse nightmare than this? Woke up in a room, on the bed, almost naked and being embaraced by your worst enemy!

"Are you all right Taiga?"  
I can feel Aomine's face leaning closer to mine and I also feel a large hand caressing my cheek gently.  
Ohmygod! Ohmygod! OH MY GOD!

Anyone! Someone!  
Please wake me up nooooowww!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Future Mirror and future lovers... I know it's cliché ha ha (^_^")**

**But, I hope you like it guys**

**Thank you and see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2-Dream

**Hey guys :)**

**Sorry, it took a little bit time for this chapter...**

**But please, enjoy the chapter~**

**Oh! And thank you soooo much for who gave me reviews, favorites and alerts**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know... All of this gorgeous characters belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**Thank's to Jessiejj for beta'd this chapter ;)**

Kagami's though

"Talking"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 2**

**Kagami's P.O.V**

"I- I'm okay!"  
I stuttered, scrambling away from the man hovering above me and I ended up falling off the bed .  
"Ouch ..."  
"Oii , are you sure you're okay , Taiga?"  
Aomine immediately got out of bed and tried to hold my hand but he stopped and raised his eyebrow when he saw me lift my hands as in surrender.  
"Bathroom!"  
"Huh?"  
"I- I need to go to the bathroom and ... ummm and make breakfast for us! Yeah, make a breakfast!"  
I stood up and ran out, leaving Aomine who looked at me with confusion, but then he chuckled when he saw me coming back into the room with a red face .  
"Are you still sleepy, Taiga? The bathroom is over there."  
He pointed his thumb toward the bathroom that was in the room.

I was panicking okay? How should I know that the bathroom is attached to the master bedroom? I went inside and slammed the bathroom door while cursing under my breath .

When I got inside I washed my face and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

Wow! You're still handsome, Kagami! Even more handsome, I think? Not too much changed about my appearance. It's just, my body is a little taller and my hair is a little shorter.  
Okay, let's forget about myself for now. How do I face Aomine out there!? It's all a dream, right?  
I tried to pinch my cheek.  
"Ouch!"  
This is strange! How could it hurt?! Shouldn't all of this just be a dream? What should I do to wake up from this dream? It all seemed so real!

And Aomine.  
He's still like the Aomine from my time. His face still looks as arrogant as always with his tanned skin and navy blue hair. He's still a good looking and attractive man. And even now, I think he's **more** handsome with a mature aura around him that scream sexyness.  
Wait.  
Waiiiiitttt!  
Did I just say Aomine became **more** handsome and se-sexy!? That means **even before this**,I considered him attractive!?

Oh God. Something is wrong with my brain.

But I felt that there is something different about him.  
His soft eyes when he saw me ...  
His gentle caress when he touched me ...  
The way he called my name ...

Oh shit!  
There's something really really wrong with my brain!  
I think this mirror incident really fucked up my mind.

Now I have to think of ways to make sure Aomine doesn't realize that I'm a different Kagami from his time.  
No! I have never bothered or cared about him!  
But **this** Aomine, who's with me **now** is a **different** Aomine than the one I've known **all this time**.

If this is my future, it means he is ... ahem ... 'my lover', right?

It's just ... I don't know why but I don't want to hurt **this** Aomine. If I tell him the truth, I think this person will be sad. I have to find out about what really happened before I ended up with this person.

Calm down Kagami. You certainly can do it. Try to relax and think calmly. I'll definitely get through this. Don't let your emotions rule over you!  
I have to pretend to be the Kagami Taiga from this time. **I can do it**!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What are you cooking Taiga?"  
BA-DUMP!  
Aomine suddenly appeared behind me while I was busy cooking breakfast.

Correction.

Aomine appeared behind me and he put his arm around my waist and hugged me while I was busy cooking breakfast!  
"Chicken Teriyaki? You always know my favorite."  
BA-DUMP!  
And now he's nuzzling my hair and...HE is **kissing** MY NECK!  
Okay, if you're a girl, you will probably consider this a romantic scene, but ...  
We're BOTH guys!  
A GUY KISSED MY NECK!  
Above of all, this guy is ... AOMINE DAIKI!  
I'm really trying my best to hold myself to punch him and run out, pointing at him and saying 'Perverted bastard'.

Be patient Kagami.  
Breath in.  
Breath out.

"Y-you need to get ready right? You can get ready before breakfast. I'll call you when breakfast is ready."  
"Nope. I wanna see you cooking."  
Just get away from me, Please!

"Uumm, what if you help me set the table?"  
"... Alright."  
Aomine reluctantly let go of his arms on my waist.  
Finally!

I was glancing at Aomine putting the plates and glasses on the dinner table. He was shirtless, showing off his well-built body and muscles, wet hair that make his blue hair darker, with basketball shorts and a fluffy towel hanging around his neck.  
Did I ever tell you that this guy is handsome?  
Okay, I just said that some time ago in the bathroom. But as a man even I can admit that Aomine is really an attractive guy. I'm pretty sure all women are willing to be his girlfriend, and maybe a few men. Like hell if I have to admit that to him.

"Are you done?"  
"Huh? Oh ye-yeah, wait a minute."

"Like what you see? You're ogling me like this is the first time you see me like this."

He chuckled in a deep voice.

Sorry, but this is **indeed** the first time I saw you so homey like this!

We ate in silence. Occasionaly, Aomine would praise my cooking and say what he wants to eat for dinner. After we were finished, he immediately went into his room .. eerr ... our room to get ready.

When I was washing the dishes, Aomine came out of the bedroom wearing a white shirt, black tie and plain black pants.  
What exactly is his job? If I asked him, he would definitely besuspicious.  
"Eerr ... What time are you getting home today?"

Is it just me or I sound like a housewife? Nah, forget it.  
"I think I'll be home a little late tonight, Shoichi and the police are still investigating the kidnapping case that occurred lately, so they asked for my help."

... help the police?  
"You're a detective!?"  
Crap! I said it out loud.  
Aomine raised his eyebrows and frowned.  
"Are you sure you're okay Taiga? I know you're tired for having to train the boys for almost a month, but you also shouldn't forget about your own health. Luckily, it's a school holiday now, have a good rest and relax at home today, kay?"

Train? Am I a basketball coach?  
"Umm .. sorry, I'll be more careful next time."  
I scratched my head, laughing nervously.  
"It's alright, but next time, don't get too tired."  
Aomine looked at his watch and cursed.  
"Shit! I'm late! I don't wanna get a lecture from Satsuki again!"  
He immediately put on the brown coat that laid on the couch. He rushed toward the front door and I followed behind. Suddenly he stopped, turned around and walked towards me.  
"Wha-"  
I blinked. He kissed my temple.  
"You don't have to wait for me tonight, you can go to bed first."  
He smiled warmly and then he walked off leaving me frozen where I stood.  
I was still looking at the door blankly.  
Oh my gosh ...  
He kissed me **again**!  
He's kissed me TWICE in A DAY!

Perfect.

I don't know if my dream could be worse than this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wow, this apartment is really big."  
After I cursed Aomine and that damn mirror, I decided to look around my 'new' home. It is a fairly luxurious apartment, with a black and white theme, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, family room, living room and a room that seems to be Aomine's workspace.

His workspace looks like the way it's commonly portrayed in detective or criminal movies. A wooden table and a pile of documents on it, shelves of thick books with titles that I don't understand and a white board with little notes and photos attached on it.

I don't believe it. Aomine Daiki is a detective.

Hey, we're talking about Aomine! I guess his grades at school are more or less like mine! How could he be a detective who needs intelligence and ingenuity?!  
I thought he would be a basketball coach or a professional basketball player, but a detective? I absolutely can't imagine that Aomine being a detective.

But yeah, believe it or not, Aomine Daiki is **a detective**.

And I? Based on my conversation with Aomine earlier, I was probably **a basketball coach**.  
Not bad.  
But what really made Aomine stop playing basketball? Did he give up on basketball? What happened with my teammates? Did none of them become a professional basketball player? How's Kuroko now?

I looked at the calendar on the table and my eyes widened.  
December 2020!  
I'm dreaming about my life seven years later!  
That means Aomine and I are now is twenty-four years old.

Suddenly I get a headache. I'd better go rest in my room-err .. our room.

When I got there, I realized the atmosphere and the contents of the room. Outside, I rarely saw any picture or photo of us, but in this room I found quite a lot of my photos, Aomine's, the two of us and some of our friends photos. But out of all the photos, there's **one photo** that caught my attention the most.  
There I was, alone with Aomine. I was wearing a white suit and Aomine a black one. We both grinned widely at the camera while showing our right hand.

Oh God! No no no ... It can't be ...

I look at the photo carefully and noticed silver rings on our finger. Unconciously, I was stroking the silver ring on my finger.

This is great.

Aomine and I aren't lovers.  
But he is **my husband**!

Lovers, I still can stand it...but husband?

I am married to Aomine Daiki.  
I am married to Aomine Daiki.  
I was fucking MARRIED to AOMINE DAIKI!

And everything went black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kagami-kun!"  
I blinked. And blinked again.  
Where am I?  
"Kagami-kun, you should take a bath and get ready. After breakfast we will soon be heading back to Tokyo.  
"... Kuroko?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Please tell me the month and year now."  
Kuroko looked at me with a straight face but I could tell he was confused by my question.  
"It's December 2013 right now. Are you all right Kagami-kun?"

Yeah! I'M BAAAACK!

"Well, I'm okay. I only had a very bad dream. But never mind! It was just a dream! Yes, just a nightmare."  
I stood up, nodding and laughing like an idiot, leaving Kuroko looking at me with a look that said 'Great, I just woke my friend and now he is behaving like a madman'.

Yes! Thank God! It was all just a dream! That future mirror and those odd words from Takahashi-san really messed me up.  
Now, it's time to go home, live my life like usual. Eat Maji burger, sleep, cook, go to school, play basketball and hang out with my friends.  
Everything was just a bad dream because I was paranoid.  
Yes, just a silly dream that wasn't real and isn't going to happen.

...

...

... Right?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**You can deny your 'weird dream' for now Kagami-kun, but that will not last forever #grinning#**

**Poor Kagami~ khu khu khu...**

**Thank you for read this chapter and see ya in the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3-Kagami's Denial

**Hellloooo~ guys!**

**Eeerrr... I think this chapter come out a little bit late again *looked away***

**-cough-**

**Always, I wanna say Sankyuu~ for who were read this story, give me reviews, favorites and alerts XD**

**Aaaaand, thank's a lot to Jessiejj for beta'd this chapter =3**

**Oh! It's Christmas~  
**

** Please enjoy the chapter (^_^)  
**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know... All of this gorgeous characters belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

Kagami's though

"Talking"

_Past_

_'Text Message'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 3**

**Kagami P.O.V**

It has been a week ... Yeah, a week.  
Unfortu-No! I mean ... fortunately I haven't had that **dream** again.  
It has been a week, since I last saw those warm eyes ...  
It has been a week, since I last saw that gentle smile ...  
It has been a week, since I last felt that soft touch...  
It has been a week, since I last saw that sexy Ao-  
WHAAAAATTT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!  
Seriously ... I can't stop thinking about **that** **incident** and **that** **dream**. I would hesitate when I closed my eyes to sleep and then be disappointed in the morning when I opened my eyes and nothing happened.  
Wait a minute.  
Did I say that I'm disappointed?  
No no no, you heard me wrong!  
I'm not disappointed! Yeah! I'm not!

...  
Just a little ...

Okay wipe your sly smile off your face now!  
And forget what I said a moment ago!

I'm bored. It's break time, Kuroko and the others were buying food in the cafeteria and I chose to stay in the classroom.

"Psssttt ... you know Yuuki is married now?"  
"Eehhh, Yuuki? Amano Yuuki? That's artist?"  
"Yeah! With a basketball player!"  
Perfect. The girls and their gossip.  
"Oh my, I really envy her! I want to have a husband like that too!"  
"Me too!"  
"Me too, me too!"  
The girls were giggling and squealing together.  
Seriously, don't they have better things to do other than gossip about others?  
"Her husband has a well-muscled build and body!"  
"That's riiiight!"  
Well-built body?

_He was shirtless, showing off his perfectly built body and muscles, wet hair that make his blue hair darker, with basketball shorts and a fluffy towel hanging around his neck._

"You know what? If I have a husband, I want it so that when I open my eyes in the morning, he would greet me with a gentle smile and say good morning to me."

"Aaaaawwwww, so sweet!"

_The older version of Aomine smiled warmly at me._

_"Morning, Taiga."_

"Yeah yeah! After that, when I'm preparing a breakfast, he would appear behind me and hug me from behind!"  
"Kyaaaaaaa!"

_Aomine appeared behind me and he put his arms around my waist and hugged me while I was busy cooking breakfast._

My face was hot now...

"Another scene! He would praise my cooking and request something for dinner!"

"Yeaaahh!"

_"It's really delicious Taiga! Make Yakiniku for me tonight!" _

Uuugh... I feel like a girl now too...

"And aaaand, when he leaves for work, he would give me a kiss on the forehead and say goodbye!"  
"Oh my Gooood!"

"So sweeeeeetttttttt!"

_He rushed toward the front door and I followed behind. Suddenly he stopped, turned around and walked towards me.  
"Wha-"  
I blinked. He kissed my temple.  
"You don't have to wait for me tonight,you can go to bed first."  
He smiled warmly and then he walked off leaving me frozen where I stood._

Calm down Kagami ...  
Calm down ...  
I pretended to sleep and then covered my ears with my earphones. Their babbling was really messing with my mind. They kept imagining their life with their future husband.  
Kagami just ignored them!

Suddenly they're giggling. No, I don't like the way they giggled.

"Aaaanndd, the main show ~ He would pull my hand, gently but firmly into the bedroom. Then, he'd gently lay my body down onto the bed. He's unbutton my shirt slowly while showers me with butterfly kisses. He's smirking and-"  
"Can you guys just SHUT THE HELL UP!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Great.  
I think if this continues, I will lose my sanity.  
After I successfully made a scene, I ended up apologizing to the girls after shocking them with my sudden outburst.  
I don't know why but I suddenly feel tired. I buried my face into my arms on the table.  
It's just ... when they talked about marriage and other things, I suddenly remembered all the things that happened in my dream.

"Kagami-kun."  
"Whoaaaaa! Kurokoooo! Do you want me to get a heart attack, huh?!"  
Kuroko raised his eyebrow but then he ignored me and sat down beside me.  
"You look troubled Kagami-kun. Is there something that's bothering you? I hear you succeeded in making a small commotion when I was at the cafeteria earlier."  
"Well, it's nothing. I just don't feel really good."  
Kuroko looked at me with doubt. Fortunately, he chose to not to press on the issue. But I know, sooner or later he would come back to me and ask about it. Typical Kuroko, he looks like he doesn't cares but the truth is, he's the one who understands others and his surroundings the most.  
I can't stop my smile thinking about it.  
"What?"  
Kuroko looked at me with curiosity. I just grinned and ruffled his hair. I can see he's pouting a little because of my action.  
"Nevermind."

BUZZZZZ

When I flipped my phone, Aomine's name was flashing on the screen and with a high speed I shut my phone again.  
"A Message? From whom, Kagami-kun?"  
"Eeerr .. Aomine."  
"Why didn't you read it?"  
"Geez! Just wait a minute! I'll read it!"  
"I'm just asking Kagami-kun."  
"Yeah yeah, just shut up Kuroko."  
I hesistantly flipped my phone open again and opened Aomine's message.

_'Oooii Kagami. Let's play 1 on1 at the usual place this afternoon. I don't take no as an answer. It has been a long time that we worked out together, and I feel bored at home.'  
_  
NOOOOOO! I must say no! I couldn't face Aomine now! I still need time to calm myself.  
Relax Kagami, just type 'No, I'm busy today' and done!

_'Okay.'_

Perfect. Did I just type and sent 'okay' just now? You're dead Kagami. You're dead! Look for another reason Kagami! You have to find something else!

"Kuroko! Uummm ... Do you want to come to my apartment this afternoon? I have the newest basketball video game. We can play it together!"  
"No."  
"Eeeehhh! Why?!"  
"Didn't you just agree to play basketball together with Aomine-kun this afternoon?"  
"I know bu-wait! Did you take a peek at my message earlier?!"  
Without me realizing it, Kuroko went back to his seat and my teacher had entered the classroom. I was glaring at Kuroko but he just smiled a little and looked away from me.  
That little guy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I must be crazy.  
I saw Aomine walking up to me wearing Touou's uniform and a basketball in his hand.  
But ...  
I'm REALLY sure the wind isn't blowing, but why does it look like Aomine's hair and uniform are blown off by the breeze?!  
And, isn't it WINTER now?! Why am I seeing sakura petals falling behind Aomine?!  
It's not some cheesy shoujo romance story, please!  
Congratulations Kagami Taiga. You're absolutely crazy.  
If you're not, maybe you should go see a doctor and get your eyes checked.

"Yo, Kagami! What's up!"  
I bowed my head and mumbled under my breath. I couldn't see his eyes and his face. All the events that happened in my dream came back into my head again and appeared one by one like scenes in the movie. Just remembering it makes me blushing.  
"Kagami! Do you hear me?"  
Oh God! His voice. Undoubtedly, it's the same voice as the one in my dream.  
"Hey, are you okay Kagami? Your face is red, are you sick?"  
Aomine's voice sounded worried. No! It was just my imagination, Aomine is never worried about me!  
I looked at Aomine's hand that tried to touch my shoulder, but I stepped back and looked at him in panic.  
"Don't come any closer to me! Eerrr .. I mean I'm okay! No need to worry!"  
Aomine raised an eyebrow and stepped toward me, he was trying to touch me again.

"Stop! Don't you dare touch me!"  
"What? Are you high?"  
"Me? High? Are you nuts!?"

Great. Now, I not only look high but I also look crazy. You must be upset if there is someone who looks crazy asking you if you're nuts or not. But Aomine just looked at me with confusion and ... amusement.

"Something's wrong with you Kagami."  
Yeah, something's **really** wrong with me and all of it is because of that fucking mirror and dream! How could you not panic when the man who is predicted to become your husband and even appeared in your dream is standing in front of you now?

There's no way that I'm just going to smile and say, 'Oh, I'm all right. I was just on vacation and saw some weird mirror that's supposedly a future mirror and I saw your face. I even dreamed of being married to you, isn't that nice?'.

Fuck.

"Eerrr ... I just remembered that I had some business to do, so see you later!"  
"Wha-Hey Bakagami!"  
And I ran to my apartment leaving the fuming Aomine behind me

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

What the hell are you doing Kagami? You ran off like a girl!  
I sighed and flopped on my couch.  
I feel guilty all of a sudden because I left Aomine just now. Maybe I'm not the most polite person in the world but even I realize that I was rude earlier. I have to apologize to him.

DING DONG  
Who's that? I don't want to meet anyone now. I just need to pretend to be sleeping or not at home.  
DING DONG!  
Whoever you are, go away!  
DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!  
Impatient bastard!

Annoyed, I stand up and opened the door of my apartment and preparing to cast out whoever is bothering me.  
"Hey you-"  
"Bakagami."

SLAM!

"What! Why did you shut your door in my face! Hey, Kagami you Jerk! How dare you?! Open the door! What's wrong with you?!"  
Aomine was shouting and knocking on my door loudly.

Like hell that I will open the door for him! He is the last person I want to see today!  
"Kagami, open the fucking door!"  
I don't hear anything.  
I don't hear anything.

After nearly 15 minutes of Aomine making a fuss outside my apartment, I think he finally gave up and went home. I'm sure when I get out, I'll have to deal with the neighbors because of this.

"Huuffff .."  
I know I was overreacting a bit and now I feel guilty. This is all because of the weird mirror and those crazy dreams, and I ended up argued with Aomine who doesn't know anything.  
"I must apologize to him quickly..."  
I opened my phone and typed a message in it.

_'To: Ahomine  
Subject: Sorry  
Hey ... I'm sorry about my sudden outburst earlier. I just don't feel good and am distracted because of something.  
If you forgive me, we will play 1 on 1 next week in the usual places.'_

Send and done!  
I'm really sleepy, it's time to take a nap.

DING DONG!

I'm really pissed off now.  
"Who-"  
"Good afternoon Kagami-kun."  
"Ku-kuroko?"  
"I changed my mind and decided to visit your place, didn't you say that you have a new video game?"  
"Eerr .. yeah. Come in."  
Kuroko went in, sat on my couch and took a basketball magazine that was lying on my table.  
"Uuumm .. Do you want some tea?"  
"Yes, please."  
Uuugh, I don't know why but I'm feeling nervous now. I think kuroko will ask me about it again.

After I give the tea to Kuroko and he thanks me, I sat down beside him.

"On the way to your house, I met Aomine-kun. He looked really upset and angry."  
Yeah, of course.  
"When he knew I wanted to visit you, he asked me to see how're you doing cause he was worried because of your strange behavior."  
Ppfffttt! Aomine worried because of me? Imposible.  
"I'm also worried about you Kagami-kun. After returning from Kyoto, you've been looking strange."  
Here is it...  
GULP!  
"Can you please tell me if there's something that's bothering you Kagami-kun? **I'm your** **friend**."  
I know those eyes. He will not leave me if I keep silent about this. Kuroko and his stubbornness. I sighed and scratched my head.  
"... All right. Listen. "

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

While I was telling him, I could see a glint or sparkle in Kuroko eyes. No no, maybe it's just my imagination. But I swear when I finished my story and he looked at my blushing face, I saw a small smirk on his lips!  
We keep silent for a moment and Kuroko suddenly grabbed my shoulders. He looked straight into my eyes.  
"Kagami-kun, Aomine and you are my lights, my best friends, and my partners. Whatever people say, I will always support your relationship. The first one that will congratulate you two on your wedd-"

GRAB!

Tap tap tap tap

Creaaak...

SLAM!

"Go away Kuroko!"  
And I heard Kuroko chuckling behind the door.  
"Have a nice day Kagami-kun. Don't forget about what I said just now. I'm serious."

Asshole.

Sometimes Kuroko really likes to test my patience. Support us? Congratulate us? Everything that I told him is just a silly dream!  
Maybe some sleep will calm my nerves.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, wake up Taiga."  
No ... I still wanna sleep.  
"Give me a minute..."  
I heard someone chuckled.  
"Yeah sleepy head, you told me that a minutes ago as well. Now, come on, wake up."  
"Mmm ... later Aomine..."  
"What!? Aomine? Are you joking? I'm hurt Taiga. Call me Daiki!"  
Someone shook my body gently and tried to pull me.  
"Yeah .. Daiki wait a minute ... "  
Wait. Daiki? Did I just say Daiki?  
Don't tell me ...  
I opened my eyes hesitantly and the first thing that greeted me is that familiar grin again.  
Is it a deja-vu?

Oh no no, I don't wanna have this dream again. Wake up Kagami!  
The older Aomine nuzzled my hair and kissed my forehead.  
"Morning Sunshine."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**My my, Kagami still in denial, hehehe~**

**And now, he meet again with his future -cough- husband *grinned***

**Thank you and see ya on the next chapter ;3**


End file.
